


like home, safety, and familiarity

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life, idk just them being cute bc im sad and i needed some sweetness in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And happiness coated him at the realization that he had no intention to stop wanting it. And them, Alex couldn't picture not craving them, their closeness, their love, their joy.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	like home, safety, and familiarity

The room was hardly lit, with the window being shielded by the opaque curtains. The warmness of the bed was reassuring. And just as comforting was the pressure against Alex's feet where Lando was sat. He was cursing at the game he was playing, curved on his controller, intently focused on the match. Alex felt the need to remind him to unroll his back. He would have ended up being in pain and mumbling for George to give him a massage again. Alex was sure George would have happily complied. But he wasn't excited to hear all the excuses Lando would have then invented not to do anything in the house. He was already known for burning all their food, Alex didn't need him to find a way to get out of washing the dishes too.

The gloomy English weather that painted the sky in the fresh autumn made it seem earlier than it was. And the fact that they had all been staying in the bedroom didn't help either. Sleepiness was covering Alex's eyes, and he had to put some background music many times not to drift off.

The implicit decision to hide from the administration's worker had confined them in their room. Alex could hear him repairing the balcony, creating a familiar rustling for someone born in such a busy city like London. From time to time, they would take turns to check on him and ask if he needed anything. But, for the most part, they were relaxing in their quarters.

The bed had been bought to be a comfortable fit for the three of them. And Alex liked the safe sensation that seeing both Lando and George there with him gave him. Alex had always been comfortable with silence, and that didn't change around them. It almost became more rooted, never feeling the need to talk to fill the quietness. Only George had looked up from his phone next to Alex a couple of times and broke the calm. His resoluteness to show them a funny meme or a stupid comment was endearing. And even Lando had paused the game to check.

The familiarity of it all was intoxicating, and Alex would have loved to shoot that moment. He knew that a photo or a video couldn't catch the sheltered atmosphere that surrounded them. It was a gentle patine over all the objects that surrounded them and over their own bodies. So delicate to be hardly picked up by the eyes and unnoticeable for a camera. 

The sadness of not being able to capture this instant was powerful. Yet Alex was convinced there would be a hundred more. That intimacy wasn't going to be washed away. It would have been there with them for as long as they desired. And happiness coated him at the realization that he had no intention to stop wanting it. And them, Alex couldn't picture not craving them, their closeness, their love, their joy.

His eyes scanned them, looking for any signs that his love was misplaced. But in front of him, there were only George and Lando. The two guys that had been with him for as long as Alex could remember. They had seen each other grow, and they had never stopped loving each other. Alex would have been able to recognize them even with his eyes closed. And he knew the same went for them. There was nothing they hadn't shared or that he wouldn't be willing to experience with them in the future. Alex realized not to be even sure how a world without them would have been able to exist. And if Alex had to be honest, he wasn't interested in figuring it out either.

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from Korreain Johnson.
> 
> I don't know how or when it has started, but now Alex in a more or less clear poly relationship makes me undyingly happy. so I'll probably end up writing even too much about it if that's even possible.  
> in my head, fluff isn't exactly interested in being my friend. thus please let me know what you think about this one: it'll be immensely appreciated.
> 
> my tumblr acc where I post other stuff  
> [sacredto](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sacredto)


End file.
